Figure It Out
by Lumina-16
Summary: Sequel to "What I Longed For". Sakura has a secret, although mostly the entire village knows about it, except for her dear husband Sasuke. A little humor.. i think plz read and review, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Figure It Out**_

Sakura Uchiha had been happily married with her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, for almost a year now. They had a wonderful marriage and were deeply in love. Even though they were very busy people, they still kept their marriage intact. Sasuke was an ANBU and Sakura was the top medical ninja in the village.

Recently Sakura had been feeling sick. She just wasn't herself. She kept vomiting and felt dizzy at times. After a while, she got suspicious about her symptoms. So she decided to go for a check-up, but of course not telling Sasuke. She didn't want him to worry or give him false hopes of something that she wasn't so sure of.

At the hospital she asked for Tsunade, who had made herself as Sakura's own personal doctor.

"All the symptoms are there, but I'm not really sure." Sakura informed Tsunade.

"Well let's take a look." Tsunade said with a smile.

Twenty minutes, or so, passed and the results were in. Sakura was in Tunade's office sitting down. She was so nervous but happy because she had a hunch on what was "wrong" with her.

As Tsunade walked in, she heard Sakura giggle.

"Well someone looks happy." said Tsunade while leaning on her desk.

"Heh, heh! Sorry, I'm excited."

"Who can blame you? You have a reason to be happy and excited."

Sakura looked up at her with hopeful eyes and Tsunade nodded.

"You mean I'm… I'm…"

"Yeah, congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Aha, you're going to be a mom! You've been pregnant for about… hmm…one month or so."

"Yay! I can't wait to tell Sasuke. He's going to be so happy."

"Okay, okay. Now you know what you need to do. Get rest and don't strain yourself."

After that, Sakura went home. She had been at the hospital all day and had no time to tidy up the place, nor prepare dinner.

"Uh oh, Sasuke will be home any minute. I bet he'll be hungry. I'll get started on dinner right away."

All the while she was in front of the stove stirring the tomato soup; she felt two strong arms hugging her petite waist, followed by butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Sasuke, I'm busy." she said giggling.

"..." Sasuke just continued.

"Don't you want to eat tonight?"

"No I rather prefer to do this tonight." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

"Sasuke please stop. I'm busy. Later, I promise."

"Fine but you owe me." he gave her one last kiss and backed off.

Once Sakura had set the table, with some help from her adoring husband, she served the prepared dinner.

Just as Sakura was about to start up a conversation and tell him the good news, Sasuke spoke up, "Where were you today?"

"Oh don't you remember that I was going to go shopping with Ino?"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"That you're lying to me because I met with Shikamaru and Ino was with him. Therefore you were not with Ino today, so where were you?"

"Somewhere."

"Where is somewhere?"

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going to be every minute of the day. Don't you trust me?"

"...I do but I still want to know where you were? I even checked Naruto and Hinata's place."

"You are being way overprotective Sasuke."

"That's my job as your husband.'Cause you see my little cherry blossom; I know what you do, who you do it with and where you're doing it."

"So what you're saying is that nothing gets passed the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha?"

"That's right."

This made Sakura steam up inside and thought, "So he thinks he knows _everything _about me, huh?"

She smiled at him and said, "You're right nothing gets passed you, I wasn't with Ino. I went to go see Lady Tsunade today."

"What for?"

"I wanted to talk to her about this new medical procedure I heard of and convince her to start using it."

"Oh...ok then." said Sauke convinced.

Then they both stayed silenced and continued on eating their supper.

**-----THE NEXT DAY---- **

Sakura had asked Ino to meet her at the tea shop to tell her about her pregnancy. Knowing her, she would find out sooner or later.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY GONGRATS FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled upon hearing the news.

Sakura, irritated, said, "Ino please. People might hear you."

"So, let them hear that YOU, SAKURA UCHIHA IS PREGNANT!"

"They don't all need to know."

"You're right, sorry. It's just that I'm excited for you, oh and for Sasuke too of course. So what did he say? What was his reaction?"

"Well I didn't quite tell him"

"What, why?"

"He was acting to overprotective and very Sasuke like."

"You married him. You know how he's like."

"I know but..." Sakura sighed, "He just made me so mad."

"Why, what did he say?"

"He said that he knows everything, and I mean _everything, _about me."

"That jerk! Did you guys have a fight?"

"No I agreed with him."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No." Sakura said with and evil smile.

"Then why the hell did-" Ino noticed Sakura's smile and asked, "What are you planning?"

"He does say that nothing gets passed him."

"Well yea but what does that have to do with...oh, I get it."

"I just want to see if the famous Sasuke Uchiha can figure out that his little wife is pregnant."

"Wow forehead, I didn't know you were like this. But wait what if he never figures it out?"

"If he doesn't figure it out by the...seventh month, I'll tell him."

"Of course he'll notice. You will be big by then."

"You never know."

"Sakura he's very smart."

"Yea well, I'm just going to pretend that everything is normal."

"Oh, you're good."

"But you can't tell anyone. I already went to go see Lady Tsunade and told her everything."

"Yea sure no problem."

They then started to head for home. They bid their farewells and each went their own way.

As Sakura was walking, she came to a stop. Well, two strong arms that wrapped around her waist had stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said trying to start a playful game with her.

Sakura's respond was a giggle and a smile.

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I'm going home." she finally answered.

"Mind if I go with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. My husband will get mad if he sees me with someone else."

"He won't mind."

"I still think you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm very in love with him."

"And I'm very in love with you."  
Sakura thought that was funny and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Why aren't you working?"

"I am. I was coming this way and spotted your beautiful pink hair."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto right now?"

"Yes. I ditched him."

"That's not very nice."

"Who says I'm nice?"

"Me."

"That's because I'm only nice to you."

Sakura giggled, Sasuke chuckled. Then they both heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sakura."

"Ino I thought you went home."

Sasuke, feeling uncomfortable with Ino there, took his arms off Sakura's waist and just stood there behind her.

"I was going to but then I thought-"

"What is it?"

"You know that thing you told me about."

"What about it."

"Can I please tell the girls? Oh, pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Um sure."

"Thanks. Ok bye I got to go. Later Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sasuke said to Ino without any emotion."

"Later Ino." said Sakura.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"It's nothing." responded Sakura.

Sakura turned around to finally face him. He was in his full ANBU uniform but his mask was on top of his head.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be home in about three more hours."

"Ok but hurry up 'cause I miss you so much when we're apart."

She then looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto approaching.

"Hey Naruto." she greeted him.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto greeted back.

"Nothing much."

"That's nice. Can you excuse me for like a second?" he turned to Sasuke and yelled, "YOU DITCHED ME!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"We have to go."

"Fine."

Sasuke was about to kiss Sakura good bye when he noticed Naruto staring at them.

"Do you mind?"

Naruto just simply turned around to give them a little privacy. Then Sasuke claimed Sakura's lips in a small kiss.

"I got to go now. The idiot is being annoying."

"I'll see you later then."

Sasuke and Naruto jumped up and Sakura saw them go from roof top to roof top.

She gently placed her hand on her stomach and said, "There goes your daddy. Let's see how long it takes him to figure out that you are in here."

She smiled and started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha complex and as soon as she got there, she went upstairs and took a well deserved nap. She felt tired and needed to rest her aching body and eyes.

An hour later she awoke at the sound of someone screaming her name and loud pounding on her front door. She lazily got up and swore to kill whoever it was who was disturbing her precious time in beddybye land. _**(**_**A/N. I use that beddybye land thing only with my 2-year-old niece when I'm trying to put her to sleep.) **

She headed downstairs towards the front entrance and opened it. There stood her friends in a huddled up little group: Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"Sakura!" they said in union.

Sakura smiled at them sweetly and greeted, "Hey girls. What's up? Come in."

She stepped aside and all three friends walked in and headed towards the living room.

It was quiet for a while until Tenten couldn't take it anymore, "Are you really pregnant?" she began, "'Cause Ino did say that and you never know with her."

Ino, offended of course, said, "Hey! I wasn't lying, just ask her and what is that supposed to mean?"

"No it's true. I am pregnant."  
"See, what did I tell you both."

"OH MY GOD REALLY!" Tenten yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, CONGRATULATIONS!"

Sakura couldn't understand why was it so hard to believe that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

"Thank you."

Hinata hugged her and also congratulated her...and yes she also couldn't believe it.

"So tell us," Tenten began, "What did Sasuke say? Is he happy? Are you sure that Sasuke is father material?"

"I don't know, I guess and I haven't told him."

"What, um why?" Hinata asked.

Sakura then explained what had happen and what was she planning. All four got caught up in the conversation that they failed to notice time passing by. They heard the front door open and stopped conversing. Seconds later Sasuke was at the door frame of the living room.

Sasuke saw all four girls just sitting there, looking suspicious but pay no mind to it.

He looked at Sakura and said, "I'll be upstairs." With that he was out of sight.

Sakura sighed, "He looks tired."

"We should go then." suggested Ino.

"No it's okay."

"No we should, besides it's getting late."

"Yes it is." agreed Tenten and Hinata.

They all made their way to the door and left, with the exception of Sakura of course. But not before telling them not to tell anyone. She had already gone to Tsunade's office that day to inform her of what was going on.

After they left she went upstairs to accompany Sasuke. As she opened the door to their bedroom Sasuke asked, "Are they gone?"

"Yes." she replied.

He was lying on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. She crawled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Same as any other day, boring."

"Do you want anything?"

He sighed, "No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he thought for a moment, "Wait. There is something I want."

"What is it?"

Sasuke flipped them and he was now on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. He leaned his head down and started to kiss his wife on her neck, face and finally those red, rosy, soft lips of his cherry blossom.

"Sasuke." she said while he was about to unzip her dress.

He stopped as he notice the serious tone in her voice.

"You want me to stop?" he asked baffled.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Why? Don't you want to tonight?"

"No it's not that. I just-I just...not tonight my funny bunny." she said. _**(NOTE:**_**funny bunny was the nickname they had agreed on in 'What I Longed For'**_**)**_

"Okay if you don't want to, I won't force you."

Sasuke rolled off Sakura and laid next to her, caressing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I-"

He silenced her with a kiss and said, "Its okay. You don't have to apologize. You have a reason."

Sakura's eyes widened. She focused her eyes on his.

'Does he know?" she thought, 'Does he know I'm pregnant? If he does then my plan for teaching him a lesson is worthless.'

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"N-No," she stuttered, "Nothing."

He smirked and said, 'Let's just go to sleep."

He then covered them with the crimson blanket that was on the bed and they both soon drifted off to sleep holding each other's hand.

However, Sakura was not well convinced about Sasuke not knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Actually it's okay." said Tsuande

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Yea, it's okay to be intimate during pregnancy. I actually recommend it."

"Oh, I thought you couldn't. So I didn't have to stop Sasuke yesterday."

"Of course not."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Sure. Will that be all?"

"Yep."

Sakura left Tsunade's office. Seeing that this was her first pregnancy, she was not really sure that she and Sasuke could be intimate.

'Thank god' she thought, 'Saying no to Sasuke is like if Naruto were to say no to ramen.'

During the course of their marriage she had NEVER denied Sasuke before. **(A/N: Who wouldn't right! Just look at him. O_O) **Not once.

She placed her hand on her stomach, "Does Sasuke know already? I can't just ask him, it will ruin everything."

"What's the matter Sakura? You hungry or something?" a voice said from behind her.

Sakura jumped at this and turned around to face none other than her close friend Naruto.

After she relaxed from the almost heart attack that he cause her, she greeted, "Good Morning Naruto."

"Morning." he greeted with his toothy grin as always, "So you hungry or what. If you are my treat."

"Why are you asking me that?"

He stared at her hand that was still on her stomach. She followed his eyes to see what was he staring at and after she understood what it was, she immediately withdrew her hand.

"Me hungry? N-N-No." she stuttered nervously.

'Wait.' she thought 'Did he hear me? Did Hinata tell him? No she wouldn't break a promise.'

Not knowing was killing her inside. She just had to know one way or another.

"As a matter of fact, I am hungry."

"Great! Ramen it is."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and walked (dragged) her to Ichiraku's.

As they ate, she still wanted to know if Naruto, but most importantly, if Sasuke knew that she was pregnant. Seeing that Naruto was his best friend, or something close to that, she decided to ask him without asking him. Surely Sasuke would tell him that he was going to be a father, right? The best bet she had was to confuse Naruto into telling her.

After they finish eating, Naruto paying, he bid farewell to him. Before he was about to leave Sakura stopped him by the wrist.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

"Uh no. I-I-I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me, now." She gave him the puppy face look hoping it would work.

How could he not resist, "I'd love to."

It was silenced for a while until she began, "So Naruto have you talked to Sasuke recently?"

"Talked? About what? What do you mean?"

"Yea like what do you guys talk about when you're um, how you say it, male bonding."

"Male bonding?"

"Yea."

"Well when we're on a mission the only thing he talks about is, well the mission. You know how he is."

"Has he said anything or acted weird?"

"No, not from his usual self."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Naruto was baffled, "What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, just curious. Can you do me a big favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can-Can you not go to work today?"

He stopped walking which also stopped Sakura in her tracks, "Why?" he asked.

"You should spend more time with Hinata."

"I always do and besides if I don't go Grandma Tsunade will probably get mad at me."

"Its fine, don't worry about it. Also I'll be you for the day by using the transformation jutsu."

"Why?"

"I just want to see how Sasuke is when I'm not around. You know to make sure he's not up to...oh mind your own business. Just know what I'm going to do."

Naruto met her eyes and tried to understand what was going on. Finally he sighed and said, "Look Sakura I know that Sasuke isn't the kind of guy that would cheat on anyone. Especially you, he loves you. He's not seeing anyone else. Don't you trust him?"

"Yes I trust him, with my life, but it's not that."  
"Then what is it then?"

She didn't know what to do; Naruto was getting the wrong idea. She had no choice, she had to tell him, before Naruto was convinced that maybe Sasuke was cheating on her and would go around the village looking for Sasuke in order to beat him to a pulp for cheating.

She took a deep sigh and said, " The reason why I'm asking is because..."  
"Come on Sakura you can tell me. I'm your best friend."  
"I just want to know if he knows I'm pre-pregnant."  
There was a long pause until finally, "WHAT?! NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE-"

Sakura had punched him to shut him up. Naruto groaned in pain as she picked him up by his ANBU vest and was dangling/shaking him.

"THERE'S A REASON WHY I WHISPERED!" she yelled in anger.

"You're not whispering anymore."

She dropped him to the floor and he rubbed his stomach (where she had punched him).

"What's the story he doesn't' know?  
"I don't have time to tell you the details. You have to meet him in ten minutes."

"Alright Sakura I'll do you this favor but promise me that I get to show the baby how to be a real ninja."

"Uh...yea, yea sure whatever." she said as she hugged him. "Just stay at your house all day and ask Hinata to tell you what's going on."

"Do you really know what you're doing?" he asked concerned.

"Yes trust me. Oh and Naruto one more thing."

"Yea?"

"You tell Sasuke or any of the guys about this, I will cut you into little pieces, scoop them up into a dustpan, scotch tape you back together then kindly, beat you into oblivion. Understand?" she said as she was cracking her knuckles right in front of his face.

He gulped, "Heh, Heh. I promise I won't say anything."

"Good."

She transformed into him and Naruto gave her the information she needed for the mission today.

She then left to go meet up with Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I took so long in updating this story. I've been working on something else. Hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's a bit to short. :) Sorry again :/

* * *

Chapter 4

"I have to act like Naruto. I can't mess this up. No matter what happens, I can't let him know it's me." Sakura thought to herself as she approach Sasuke.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in fornt of the Hokage tower.

"Hey." she greeted him.

Sasuke annoyed said, "You're late."

"Only by two minutes."

"You're still late. Even if it's by a second, you are _still_ late."

'What the hell is wrong with him? I guess he was right, he is only nice to me.' she thought.

"Quit daydreaming and let's go."

"Um, right."

Today they just had to walk around the village to make sure no outsiders were up to no good. Although, whenever Sasuke and Sakura would go on walks together, weather it was to go somewhere or just to relax, she would always get very close to him; it made her feel protected. Absentmidely she was dong this same action right now.

"Do you mind? You're to close. Haven't you heard of personal space?" He said annoyed.

"Oh right."

She moved away from him and started to wonder how she would ask him.

"Hey Sasuke." she began

"What?"

"H-How's Sakura?"

He stopped for a brief moment, as this caught him by surprise.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well I haven't been able to talk to her lately, that's all."

"She's fine."

"Anything new?"

"No."

"Hinata was at your house wasn't she?"

"Yes, so?"

"What were they talking about?"

He sighed. He hated being asked a lot of questions."I don't know nor do I care. So why don't you just shut the hell up and focus on what we're suppose to be doing."

"WHAT? YOU DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I'M YOUR-" she stopped as she noticed that she was about to say "wife".

"You're my what?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm your best friend and you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"What is up with you? I tell you to shut up all the time"

"You do? That's so mean, you shouldn't do that."

"Funny, you are starting to sound like Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Yea she told me, the day I ditched you, that I shouldn't be mean to you."

She laughed nervously.

"Whatever," he said, "let's just keep moving. You're acting wierd today."

After a day spent with Sasuke, as Naruto of course, she had determined that he had no clue about the pregnancy. They were finally finish with their rounds and had to go to the Hokage tower to give a report. However, Sakura needed to beat Sasuke home.

"Well, I'll see you later then." she waved at him.

As she was walking away, Sasuke grabbed her by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, home?"

"Aren't you forgetting where we need to go first?"

"Uh..."

"Hokage...I swear you loser."

He let her go and made her walk in front of him; that way she wouldn't go running off.

As they were walking up the stairs, she thought of a way to get out of this situation, "HEY LOOK! IT'S SAKURA!" she yelled while pointing at the Hokage mountain.

He looked and she took that oportunity to jump up and started to go from rooftop to rooftop.

"What the-?"he said and started following after. "COME BACK HERE YOU DOBE!"

'I have to lose him.' she thought.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She headed towards the hospital, seeing that that's the only place that popped into her mind. As soon as she was in front of the buliding she immediatey went inside. She undid the jutsu and soon enough she saw Sasuke in the lobby looking around. He, of course, couldn't find Naruto but did see Sakura and walked up to her.

"Hey honey." she greeted him.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pretending she had no idea what was going on.

"I was chasing Naruto and he came in here. Have you seen him?"

"Uh no. I haven't seen him all day actually. Why do ask?"

"That loser just ran off. I swear, when I see him, he's going to get it."

'Oops, sorry Naruto. I promise I'll make it up to you.' she thought.

"Well anyway, I have to go. I'll see you at home." he kissed again and left.

As soon as she saw him exist the front doors, she let out a big sigh of relief. "That was so close and I so need to talk to him about the way he treats Naruto."

~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~

"Hey Sas-"

"WHACK!" Sasuke clobbered Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Sakura was now three months pregnant and already had a noticable stomach; it looked like a little speed bump. By now she felt more tired during the day and of couse it wasn't long until the mood swings started to kick in.

"It's so cute, Sakura!" Ino exclamied as she, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto were at the park discussing Saskura's pregnancy.

"What is?" asked a confused Naruto.

"The baby bump you idiot."

"May I feel?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Hinata placed her hand gently on Sakura's stomach, "Oh, it moved."

"Yea the baby started moving recently." Sakura said with a smile.

"I want to feel." Ino and Tenten said.

Two more hands were placed on Sakura's belly. ^-^

"Wow it does move."

They withdrew their hands and soon enough Naruto felt left out.

"I want to feel too you know."

"Okay." said Sakura.

"Just don't press too hard." Ino added.

Naruto was about to place his hand just like the girls did, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He turned around to meet Sasuke's death glare.

"Hey Sasuke. Heh, heh, what's up? Have you tried a new flavor of tomatoes recently?" he said while rubbing his head.

"Sasuke," began Sakura, "I thought your solo mission was going to last a week at the most."

"I cut it short."

After a long silence, Ino finally said, "Wow would you look at the time? We have to go."

"Yes we do." the rest agreed. With that said all four vanished.

Sasuke just stood there, staring at his lovey wife. Sakura just chuckled nervously.

"What were you all doing?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"What, what?" Sakura said trying to confuse him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"What you were doing?"

"Who's doing?"

"You and-ugh never mind." Sasuke said fusturated.

**(A/N: Hope you guys didn't get confused)**

"Let's just go home, I've had a long day."

"Okay honey."

**~~~AT THIER HOME~~~**

"I'm going to lay down for a while." she said while going up the stairs.

He grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her.

"You've been acting strange."

"N-No I haven't."

"What was Naruto about to do?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura," he said firmly, "I'm not playing games. Now tell me why have you been acting strange and what was Naruto about to do?"

"Nothing. He wasn't doing anything."

He grabbed her other wrist, "Tell me now!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU? JUST BECAUSE WE'RE MARRIED DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERTHING! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" she screamed.

**(A/N: whoa scary mood swings)**

He was taken aback and let her go.

She gasped. She couldn't believe what she just said. This was Sasuke she was yelling at. This man was the one who she loves with all her being. This man was the only one who she would do anything to make him happy. Most importantly, this man was the father of the human being that she was carrying. With all that put in her mind, she immediatly started to cry.

She hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

He hugged her and started stroking her hair, "It's all right."

"No it isn't. I said something mean and now you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I love you."

She sniffled and said, "I promise it will never happen again."

"It's okay."

"I don't know why I said that, it just came out."

He wiped her tears away from her cheeks and gave her a quick kiss on her rosy pick lips, afterwards he asked, "Why have you been acting strange?"

Still crying, she replied, "Strange?"

"Sometimes you're so nice then all of a sudden you're mad. Other times you're so happy and cheerful and then you get very sad. You're moods have been off lately."

She just looked at him through glassy eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "I guess you'll tell me eventually."

He picked her up bridal style and headed towards their bedroom. Sasuke palced her on the bed and laid himself right next to her. He covered both of them with the bedsheets, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

Soon enough they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry I took so long...I lost my pendrive and that's where this story is saved in ^/^ Anyway...this is just a short chapter that was just something I wrote when I couldn't think of anything. My sister liked it, so I didn't take it off...hope you like it too :) next chapter will be up soon...I promise! :) oh and thanx for reading and keeping up with this story :)

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ugh, being five months pregnant sucks!" Sakura complained while crossing her arms.

"Whoa! You're five months pregnant?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Um, sweetie, where have you been?" asked Hinata.

Sakura was already big, not that big though, but you could definitely tell that she was pregnant. Sasuke had been on a solo mission for at least a week and Sakura would spend most of the time at Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Has Sasuke said anything?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Actually...no."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto started laughing, "Looks like he's not as smart as people think."

"Shut up! That's my husband you're talking about."

He let a small giggle out, "Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's super funny."

"Anyway make yourself useful and go to the store for me."

"What, why?"

"I'm hungry. Hinata please make Naruto go to the store for me." she whined.

Hinata gently held her husband's hand, "Please Naruto, for me."

He smiled showing he's teeth, "Fine."

He turned to Sakura, "What do you want?"

"Not much really, just: two bananas, and orange, three juicy apples, ramen, five strawberries, six baby carrots and a cherry lollipop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you the whole store?"

She glared at him.

"I'll just be going." he said as he left in a rush thinking how pregnant women are scary.

"Sakura it's not good to gain a lot of weight."

"Relax, I'm eating for two."

"Not really you're just-"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Uh, no."

"You-you hesitated." she said as she began to cry.

"You're healthy that's all."

"Maybe you're right." she said all cheerful.

~~~Two hours later~~~

"Finally!" Sakura said as Naruto walked in, "What happened? Did you have to make the food?"  
He handed her the bag, "Sorry, Ichiraku's had a special and I couldn't resist."

She punched him, "That's no excuse! I could have died of starvation while you were out there enjoying a bowl of ramen."

"Hehe, it was actually nine bowls."

"You idiot."

Sakura sat down and started to eat, offering Hinata some.

"Hinata can I...?" Naruto asked.

"Be back early please." she responded with a smile.

Naruto gave her a peck on the lips and left.

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked confused.

"To Ichiraku's."

"Figures."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two more months to go and Sakura would explode. I mean, give birth and yes she was now seven months pregnant.

"AHHHHH!"

Sasuke came outside running towards the direction of Sakura's scream.

"What?" He asked in defense mode, ready to take a kunai out. (No one hurts his wife)

"Is so cute!" she squealed.

He calmed down as he noticed that she was talking about a stray cat.

She picked him up, "Honey can we pretty please keep him, please." she asked with a puppy dog face.

He looked at her with a serious face, "...No..."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Aww, come on! Do it for me, please. Don't you love me?"

"Yes but if we keep him, you'll..."

"I'll what?"

"...You'll eat him..."

There was a long pause between them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD POSSES YOU TO SAY THAT I MIGHT EAT A FREAKING ANIMAL?"

"Let's face it Sakura, you getting fat. I didn't want to say anything but for that cat's safety, I think it's best to finally tell you."

"OH WELL EXCUSE ME FOR GETTING SO FAT! LET ME POINT THIS OUT, _UCHIHA_-" she stopped in mid sentence.

She was debating whether or not to tell him now, seeing that he practically insulted her.

"Ah, the hell with it." she looked at her loving husband straight in the eye, still pissed of course, "I would like to see you keep your figure if you were pregnant, god. There I said it, I, Sakura Uchiha, am pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's baby. So what I'm trying to say is...I'M NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT!"

"What?"

"I've been pregnant for seven months, you big idiot."

He hugged her tightly and gave her a gentle kiss. Afterwards he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Err, I had my reasons. Let's not go into full details." she said with a smile.

"Have you at least been taking care of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do people know?"

"Sasuke I have a big belly, of course people are going to notice."

"What you're saying is, I am the last one to find out that I'm going to be a father?"

She giggled and hugged him, "You're an idiot."

He smirked at her and gave her a sweet, loving kiss.

"You can keep the cat." he said, "The baby will want something to play with eventually."

She smiled, "Thank you."

They both walked inside, cat and all, and now that Sasuke knew, Sakura was ready to release scary, pregnancy women hormones. She didn't want to be the only one in pain for two more months.


End file.
